


The Betrothal

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Ancient China, Ancient Japan, Cats, Dogs, Family, Horses, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Had a one x one but the person never returned to it...so have a story with my characters instead. Nami is engaged to Mau (my character, not the other person), but secretly likes her servant Haruna. Then there's her brother Yukki, whom happens to be homosexual. He and Mau will probably end up together in secret, and Nami and Haruna will probably be together in secret too.Multiple chapters, here's the first one.Onna- woman/women- just a little fun fact for ya





	The Betrothal

Nara, the Japanese emperor, and Yurra, his empress and the one he'd of course married, hurried their kids onto the ship. They were traveling to China to meet the royal family. They'd sent messages back and forth, deciding Mau, the Chinese Prince, and Nami, the Japanese princess, should be betrothed. They'd all seemed to agree on the matter. Their son, Yukki, was of course with them, and they'd also brought a puppy and kitten as gifts. They didn't know which the Chinese prince might pick, though maybe both honestly. They had their own dogs back home, a guard dog and some hunters. They'd also gifted Haruyuki and Jeshika, whom they'd brought into the palace as servants for the horses and the gardens, a dog. He was a pretty chocolate brown and white Akita. Those two were also Haruna, Nami's maid's, parents and loved their child very much. Nami Shirou, by the way, is eighteen and uses female pronouns, likes Haruna secretly, has a kitty and a horse, and is very girly. She loves kimonos, hair ribbons and ornaments. Her skills are Shamisen playing, some Chinese, riding, philosophy, and silk making. Haruna is female, but uses they them pronouns, is year older, and likes Nami. There's a butterfly that follows them for some reason, and they have their own dog.

Anyhow, the girl and her maid were whispering and giggling, and Yukki, sweet Yukki, smiled. Yukki is a boy but goes by any pronouns, is twenty, and doesn't know it but he'll fall for Mau. He has Raya the black and white mare, and Ronin the white and black Akita. Ronin, by the way, is on the boat with the family and the servants that have been brought along. Anyhow, Yukki's skills are riding, swords, Chinese, Shamisen playing, philosophy, and silk making. Even though two of those are seen as only for women, he'd wanted to learn. In turn, he'd taught Nami riding, some Chinese, and the philosophy stuff. Back to the focus, the parents were talking and Yukki was listening in. They'd be there in half a day, so it was just continued waiting and conversation until then. -tiny skip- They'd made it to the shore, and the ship was anchored so they could all disembark. Haruna held Nami's hand, everyone of course thinking the bunny like girl was just being friendly. The Chinese rulers and their son greeted everyone, and the Japanese emperor kowtowed. The couples then began to talk, and Nami and Yukki went with Mau. Haruna, of course, had to go in the carriage with the other servants... and the puppy and kitten. By the way, Haruna's hair is in two buns with bits trailing down from said buns. Anyhow, they got in the other carriage, while the three heirs/heiresses were in their own. Mau and Yukki got to talking, and Nami sighed as she could hardly understand any of it...

Oh, right, they'd also told the Chinese royals about the puppy and kitten, and Mau had indeed wanted both. Nami had her kitten with her, by the way, and looked at her in a loving way. She tried not to think of her beautiful silver bay gelding, Yukito...but couldn't help it. She hoped they'd send for the horses, not that Yukki really had any reason to stay here. She kind of hoped her big brother would stay there with her and Haruna, though. Anyhow, twenty two year old Mau was all smiles as he and Yukki were talking. Speaking of royalty and servants and such, the concubines were all back home. Nami was sure the Chinese emperor had concubines, and wondered what the empress thought. Her own mother feared nothing of their concubines, knowing Nara loved her more than anything. Anyhow, they rolled past fields and farmers, through streets and finally through the palace gates. They all got out, and everyone began to make their way up the steps. The Chinese emperor opened the doors, welcoming them into his beautiful home. They moved to the throne room to talk, and two women entered. These were Yunna and Rinn, two Japanese born girls that had been sent to China to become concubines. They decided to send Yunna with the kids, and Rinn would go with them.

Nami looked to Yukki, and clearly both had thought of the concubines, and the one male in the entourage. He was claimed to be a child caretaker, and was a red haired beauty with blue eyes. He must be Irish or Aussie, but neither of them could honestly tell which. Anyhow, Yunna put her sleeves together and bowed to them, then began to show them around. Mau was telling her where to show the two siblings to, exactly, and smiled. They also smiled when each of them saw him smiling, and he even took them to the servants quarters. He knew Nami wanted to check on Haruna, who would soon be sent for anyway. Well, they'd be sent for to help her bathe, then they'd head back and return in the morning. Anyhow, he also wanted to collect him puppy and kitten, which were being fed and watered. He smiled as he watched, then looked to the two Japanese siblings. They were smiling as well, as they watched the humans and the animals. Nami and Yukki both hummed at the same time, then looked to Mau as he made a sound. The servants were told to take the animals to his room, then he and Yunna left. The siblings moved quickly to follow, and were shown the gardens next, one of the most beautiful places. They stayed there awhile then, talking and laughing. They then continued the tour, honestly taking until dinner to get done then Nami got to see Haruna again. Haruna helped her bathe, change clothes, dry her hair and brush it out. Haruna braided it for her then went back, and Nami and Yukki were collected and brought to the dining room.

It was a great meal.

End


End file.
